Ninguna prisa
by all roads lead to Rome
Summary: Un accidente en plena ronda nocturna... pero no parece importarle a nadie.


**Ninguna prisa**

—Demasiado silencio… -un escalofrío le subió por la espalda- aunque sea de noche…

A su lado el Profesor Flitwick asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando que se desentumecieran un poco.

—Ni siquiera se oye a Peeves preparando alguna broma.

—Creo que incluso él tiene miedo a los Carrow –dijo el pequeño profesor -. O incluso a nuestro nuevo "director".

McGonagall resopló ante el título y siguió andando haciendo la ronda nocturna, por si algún alumno se había saltado el toque de queda –aunque siendo los Carrow los encargados de todos los castigos, dudaba que algún alumno se atreviera a…

—¡Ssh! Nos van a pillar si no dejáis de hacer tanto ruido.

…o quizás no.

Asintiendo a Flitwick, esperaron en la esquina hasta que tres figuras aparecieron, andando de puntillas y hablando en susurros.

—Creo que no deberían estar andando por los pasillos a estas horas –dijo McGonagall mientras con un '_Lumos_' susurrado encendía su varita y alumbraba a los alumnos. '_Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood… no sé por qué no me extraña'_

—¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesor Flitwick! –exclamó Ginny, escondiendo rápidamente algo tras su espalda- Nosotros… eh…

—Venimos de… -intentó seguir Neville. Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, intentando buscar una excusa verosímil.

—Estábamos cazando un _vernlex_ –dijo Luna, mirando a través de la ventana-, su canto se oye mejor en las noches de luna nueva y el invierno es su estación perfecta para aparearse…

—¿Puede enseñarnos eso que acaba de esconder detrás de usted, Srta. Weasley? –dijo Flitwick, acostumbrado a las extrañas criaturas de las que Luna siempre hablaba.

Ginny miró nerviosamente a sus amigos y enseñó a los profesores lo que había escondido.

—Es una linterna, señor.

—¿Un artilugio _muggle_? –dijo McGonagall-¿No saben que no funciona en Hogwarts?

—Esto… Luna y Ginny han conseguido que funcione con un hechizo –dijo Neville-. Al menos durante un rato, después se ha apagado. Los Carrow…

—Profesores Carrow, Longbottom.

—…los profesores Carrow saben cuando utilizamos magia en los pasillos, así que hemos tenido que hacer el hechizo en la sala común y después salir a… a cazar un…

—Un _vernlex_ –le susurró Luna.

—… un_ vernlex_.

McGonagall cogió la linterna para confiscarla, mirando a los tres alumnos con una ceja alzada '_Muy verosímil, la escusa del vernlex'_.

—Si me dijeran lo que realmente…

—¡AJÁ! ¡Os pillé con…! Oh, vaya. Profesor Flitwick, profesora McGonagall –Alecto Carrow bajó un poco la varita y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinado por haber corrido hasta allí en busca de alumnos que castigar.

—Profesora Carrow –saludó Flitwick-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué sigue despierta a estas horas? Esta noche nos toca hacer la ronda a la profesora McGonagall y a mí.

—¿Qué es eso? –dijo Alecto, ignorando la pregunta del pequeño hombre y arrancando la linterna de la mano de McGonagall- ¡Es _muggle_! ¿Por qué tenéis esto en Hogwarts?

—Pues… -comenzó Ginny.

—¡No! Estáis castigados –dijo Alecto, apuntando su varita hacia la linterna-. Y en cuanto a esto… ¡In..

—¡Espere!

—…cendio!

Surgió una gran bola de fuego y por un momento nadie sabía que había pasado. Flitwick bajó la varita con la que había formado una barrera protectora y miró a su alrededor: en el centro del pasillo había una gran mancha negra por la explosión, y Ginny murmuraba algo parecido a 'Mi padre me dijo que lo mantuviera lejos del fuego y el agua, o explotaría…'. Alecto estaba tirada al otro lado del pasillo.

McGonagall se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso.

—¿Está muerta? –dijo Neville.

—No.

—¿Sobrevivirá?

McGonagall encaró una ceja y miró a Flitwick.

—He intentado protegerla también de la explosión… -dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros. La ceja de McGonagall subió aun más-… un poco.

—Acompaña a Lovegood a la sala común, yo me ocupo de esto. Sr. Longbottom, Srta. Weasley, vayan a la enfermería y avisen a Madam Pomfrey.

Ambos alumnos asintieron y comenzaron a andar precipitadamente.

—¡Pero no corran por los pasillos! –les gritó, a lo que los Griffindors sonrieron y ralentizaron el paso hasta parecer que estaban paseando tranquilamente.

McGonagall miró a la inconsciente Carrow y se apoyó en la pared, '_No corre ninguna prisa'_.

* * *

_Tenía que escribir esto, no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza _:b


End file.
